Refuge
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Draco manages to escape his fate as concubine for the Dark Lord and seeks refuge with the Order. They take him in, but can he win them over? Warnings inside.


WARNINGS: Swearing, past/memories of non-con and relatively mild torture, side slash and het pairings, lemon.

ALSO: does not belong to me, please don't sue.

When Draco Malfoy defected to the light side of the war at the end of seventh year, he knew things were going to be difficult. After the murder of his mother two years ago, he and his Father had worked together to ensure that Draco would be able to escape. His Father, unfortunately, was in too deep with Lord Voldemort to defect. Two weeks before graduation, Draco had finally approached the Headmaster. Somehow the old man had already known of the plan and welcomed the anxious boy with open arms. He was to live with the Order, at Grimmauld Place and would move in after the graduation ceremony. Draco was suspiciously absent from the ceremony and the Headmaster was anxious, but warned the Order members to expect him the following night.

He arrived, soaking wet and shivering, in the middle of dinner.

"I'll get it." Draco could hear voices after he knocked on the door.

A girl with bright red hair appeared before him like a vision, promising warmth and safety. Her eyes hardened at the sight of him and her lip curled into a sneer.

"Malfoy?" said Ginny as she continued to block his way. "What are you doing here?"

Draco felt his blood run cold; after all he had been through to get here. _Didn't Dumbledore say they would be expecting me?_ He opened his mouth to answer when two figures appeared behind Ginny. Never in his life had he been so glad to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Draco, Albus said you'd be along," Remus moved aside to allow Draco in, out of the rain. "We're just in the middle of dinner as it happens, and I'm sure Molly has made more than enough for you to join us."

Draco nodded gratefully at the kind welcome; not missing the twin looks of distrust Sirius and Ginny were throwing at him. He stepped inside and felt a drying charm ruffle his clothes and hair. He quietly thanked the werewolf who beamed at him. As he was lead into the dining room he braced himself for the inevitable uproar.

"Oh Draco, we wondered when you'd be coming," said Molly, dishing up more stew.

"It's pouring out there, Remus dry you off did he?" said Arthur as he conjured another chair.

"You weren't followed were you? Tracked? Traced? Maybe dinner should wait so we can make sure he's not-" Mas-Eye Moody was cut off when Tonks noticed the effect his interrogation and wand brandishing was having on the boy.

The whole crowd watched, gaping, as Draco, shaking, crumpled in on himself and tears trickled down his cheeks. Tonks pulled the boy to her side and waved away Mad-Eye.

"Come on now, Cousin, is that any way for a Malfoy to behave?"

Draco looked up at her, wide-eyed. She handed him a handkerchief and continued to hold him as he dried his eyes. She led him to a seat and Molly placed a steaming plate of stew in front of him, squeezing his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why are you lot comforting…that?" Ron was standing beside Harry, mirroring the other boy's confusion and disgust.

"Children, with me," said Arthur, leading Ron, Harry, and Hermione from the Room. Sirius and Remus followed while Molly, Tonks, and Mad-Eye stayed with Draco.

Calmly and quietly Arthur told the trio what had transpired. That Draco had come to Dumbledore and defected to the Light. That he had sworn a Wizard's Oath not to betray the Order. That Voldemort had been planning on turning Draco not into a Death Eater like his Father, but into a plaything for himself and his most trusted servants. The blond had barely escaped a life of torture, humiliation, and rape. Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were shocked to say the least. They could not imagine that kind of terror, that kind of future. Harry sat a little apart from the others, frowning as though he didn't believe Arthur's explanation. Remus already knew, but the thought of it made him feel ill. When he was sure the others understood Arthur bade them all to bed, claiming things would be better in the morning.

When Remus stumbled out of bed at six o'clock, he was met with a sight he wasn't expecting. Draco was already up, bustling around the kitchen, and a full English breakfast was cooking away. Remus cleared his throat and Draco leapt about a foot in the air, spinning around and pulling his wand on the other man.

"Easy, Draco, it's only me."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Draco? You don't have to call me sir; I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Sorry, Mr. Lupin."

At that moment, Sirius bounded down the stairs. His unexpected and boisterous presence made Draco jump again, but this time he dropped the jam jar he was holding. As he saw what he'd down, he paled and dropped to the floor, trying desperately to wipe the mess. Remus was at his side in an instant, lifting the boy to his feet and cleaning the mess with a wave of his wand.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, sir. Please, I didn't mean it. Sir, I'm sorry, sorry-"

"Draco, snap out of it. I'm not mad, it was an accident."

Draco stared up at the man through tear-filled eyes before casting a fearful glance towards Sirius. He saw the glance and stepped up to place a hand on the blond's trembling shoulder.

"It's alright, Mal-Draco. Stop worrying."

"I-I thought…"

"What?" said Remus.

"I thought you were going to throw me out," said Draco.

The two men shared a glance before continuing to comfort the distressed boy. By the time the others were down for breakfast, it was like nothing had happened.

Soon the table was crowded with Order members and the Weasley family. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius ate the hearty breakfast Draco had provided.

"Aren't you going to eat too, Draco?" said Tonks.

"Oh, I, erm, ate earlier?" Draco looked nervously at the golden trio.

"Draco, this breakfast is delicious, come and have some," said Hermione, beckoning him over.

Draco hesitated for a moment before shuffling over and sliding onto a chair next to the girl. Molly shoved a full plate in front of him and gestured for him to eat up. The group ate in relative silence until Remus spoke up.

"Draco, you'll be working with me today."

"Yes sir."

Harry and Ron choked on their breakfast but a glance from Hermione stopped them from commenting.

"What'll he be doing, Remus?" said Mad-Eye.

"We'll be altering the wards around Malfoy Manor so the Order can listen in on meetings and have easier access if we need to get in there," said Remus.

Before Mad-Eye could find a fault with the proposition, Snape strode into the room looking tired and haggard. He scowled at the room before his eyes fell on Draco and he almost smiled.

"Draco," he said.

"Sir?" Draco looked up to see who was addressing him. "Severus!"

Suddenly Snape found his arms full of blond teenager.

"Draco, you made it."

"Yes, I…He…"

Severus nodded and soothingly rubbed his Godson's back. The rest of the Order was gobsmacked by the unusually emotive display. As though he was suddenly aware of the attention, Severus released the boy and they moved to sit at the table. A plate of food was pushed in front of the Potions Master and breakfast continued without further interruption.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Remus' voice was soft in the quiet library.

"Yes sir."

"Draco, I told you-"

"I know, sir."

Remus sighed.

"You'll direct me to the wards and I'll use your magic to alter them, ready?"

Draco nodded and raised his wand.

The two worked in silence for a good hour before Sirius burst into the room.

"Moony! Moony, where are you?"

Draco started violently, his wand dropping from trembling fingers.

"Sirius," said Remus.

"Sorry Remus, Draco."

"It's alright sir, I'm sorry I dropped my wand," said Draco.

Remus rubbed the boy's shoulder before telling him to go and grab some lunch. He turned to Sirius.

"What happened to that boy?" said Remus.

"He used to be so arrogant. And you could've bounced galleons off his pride," said Sirius.

"And now he's jumping at shadows." Remus was pacing across the library.

"You don't think that…"

"What?"

"You don't think that Voldemort got to him before he could escape?" Sirius stood in front of Remus, forcing the other man to look at him.

"Sirius, the boy is not going to turn against us."

"No, I don't mean like that, I mean… Well, you know the plans Voldemort had for him, you don't think that they weren't just…plans?"

"You think Voldemort raped him before he could escape?"

The two men turned at the sound of a gasp. Draco was standing in the doorway. He was deathly pale and his hands were shaking so hard he could barely cross his arms.

"There's your answer, Padfoot," Murmured Remus before he strode over to grab the boy. Draco flinched at the contact, but when Remus' hands didn't dip below his shoulders, he allowed himself to relax into the embrace.

"Draco, it's alright. It's all okay. You're here now and he can't get to you. We'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe. Shh Draco, it's all okay," murmured Remus until he felt the boy regain his control.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Not at all, Draco, not at all. And you do know that you don't have to call me, or any of us, sir, don't you?"

"I know, sir, I just…"

"It's alright, Draco."

Remus released the boy and looked him in the eye.

"Draco, I know it's hard, but if you ever want to talk about what happened, you can always come to Sirius or myself, or any other Order member."

"Thank you, sir, but I think I'm okay now."

"Well, if you're sure."

Draco nodded and moved to the sofa, discreetly allowing Sirius and Remus to finish their conversation. He watched the two men stand close and whisper furiously to one another. When Sirius started gesturing, Remus grabbed his wrist. When Remus looked down, Sirius cupped his chin with his free hand. Finally Sirius left, his hand lingering on Remus' upper arm as he departed.

"Sorry about that, Draco, now where were we?"

"How long have you and Sirius been lovers?"

Remus started while Draco seemed shocked at his own impudence.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I shouldn't have pried, it's none of my business, I'm sorry just please don't-"

"Draco, it's fine," interrupted Remus. "We aren't …lovers. We're just old friends."

"But…you want more?"

"What? No, no, why would you think that?"

"I saw how you were looking at him, sir."

"Did you indeed?"

"I'm sorry, sir, it's none of my business."

"I'm just surprised, I thought I kept it better hidden." The werewolf sounded resigned.

"He feels the same, you know."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I've know the way men look when they see something they want."

Remus glanced up at Draco's tone, but didn't mention the double meaning of his words. The two fell silent and finished their work without mentioning the matter again.

And so the days progressed. Draco would wake before the rest of the household and would cook breakfast. Snape would visit more often than normal, anxious to see his Godson. The adults would be kind. Fred, George, and Ginny would leave him alone. Hermione would be polite and Ron would be sullen, but Harry, Harry would look at Draco like he was the lowest, meanest, most worthless creature on the planet. Draco learnt quickly not to look at the dark haired boy.

Remus and Draco would work in the mornings before Sirius would join them for lunch. More often than not, Draco would leave the two men alone and return with a knowing look, though he never broached the subject again with Remus. After two weeks of this routine Remus spoke up.

"Well, what am I meant to do then, Draco?"

"I'm sorry, Remus?" Draco had finally started calling Remus, Sirius, and Molly, along with Severus, by their names.

"About Sirius. I can't stop thinking about what you said. You weren't lying were you? You really think he… I…me too?"

"I really do believe he likes you, Remus, yes."

"Then what do I do?"

"Honestly? Just tell him. He's so smitten he'll probably faint."

"What, just tell my best friend of twenty-five odd years that I secretly want to shag his brains out?"

"Perhaps a little more eloquently, but that is the general idea."

"Oh, I think that summed it up pretty well."

Draco and Remus spun about at the foreign voice. While Draco had stopped reacting so badly to being startled, he still had his wand out without realising it. Remus, on the other hand, paled visibly as he looked at his best friend.

"Sirius, look I-"

"Want to shag my brains out?"

"Well, erm, yes?"

Sirius grinned wickedly and Draco took his leave. He knew he wouldn't be needed for quite some time. His elation at being able to help the two men who took such good care of him brought a smile to his face. The unused muscles felt stiff, but he was too pleased to care.

"What are you smirking about, Malfoy?"

Draco started when he saw Ron stalking down the hall towards him. He ducked his head and answered quietly.

"Nothing, sir."

"Nothing sir," mimicked Ron. "I don't even know why we let you stay here."

Draco stayed quiet, his eyes glued to the floor, hoping the other boy would stop soon.

"Fucking Death Eater scum. You don't belong with people like us. Nobody wants you here, you know? It's only because Dumbledore threatened the entire Order that we even let you stay. If you ask me, we should have just left you to them. Left you to be Voldemort's little whore. You'd like that, wouldn't you, slut?"

Draco had tried his best, but he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. Ron smirked and was about to continue when Harry's voice called out.

"Shut up Ron. You don't know what you're talking about and he's not worth it."

Draco made the mistake of looking up at his saviour. Despite protecting him from Ron, Harry's expression held nothing but contempt and disgust for the trembling blond. Before anything more could happen Arthur made himself known. He had heard what had been said and was fuming.

"Ronald, I thought I raised you better than this. Draco is here for his protection and I will not have you making him uncomfortable. And what you just said is no joking matter. Imagine if that sort of fate was in store for Ginny? For Harry? I will not tolerate this behaviour. You can spend the next week painting the third floor. By hand."

The Weasley patriarch's quiet fury was much scarier than Molly's bursts of anger. Ron paled and grudgingly accepted his punishment, stalking off to his room. Harry shot one last look at Draco before following his best friend. Draco controlled his breathing before he as well made for his bedroom, anywhere for some peace.

The next morning Ron was more sullen than usual, no doubt fuming about his impending punishment. When he finished eating and stalked upstairs he was surprised to find Draco already there, throwing old sheets over the furniture.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Covering the furniture so it won't get ruined when we paint it."

"We?"

"If you don't mind, sir. Remus doesn't need me anymore and I'd like to make myself useful."

"Fine by me," said Ron, happily thinking he could leave all the work to the other boy.

"Ronald, I know that Draco is helping, but you will be doing half the work," said Hermione, popping her head into the room.

Ron groaned and starting helping out.

The two worked in silence for the next two days, covering the furniture, painting, uncovering, moving to the next room. Hermione joined them for lunch both days, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. On the third day, Severus arrived during their lunch break so Draco spent the time with him. When he was returning to the room he could hear Ron and Hermione talking.

"What could be that bad, Mione?"

"What do you think, Ronald? You saw the way he was when he first got here."

"He's always been a jumpy little ferret."

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Ronald."

"Fine, but seriously, what would have been that bad, I mean it's not like Voldemort was actually going to-"

"Oh really? And what do you think a group of depraved madmen would do with a terrified, pretty, feminine, blond boy?"

"Mione, you don't actually-"

"Maybe you should think a bit before you speak next time."

Hermione stalked out of the room, not noticing Draco as he stood frozen in the shadows. He swallowed heavily and steeled his nerves before walking inside.

"Hey Draco."

Malfoy covered his surprise at the almost friendly greeting, flashing Ron a small smile before he began to work. No more words were spoken, but the atmosphere was distinctively lighter.

The next day Draco had an idea. He and Ron had decided to work in separate rooms to speed the job, but when Hermione came for lunch he persuaded them to eat in the room he'd worked on. He held the door open before shutting the two inside. Ron pounded on the door, demanding to be released, but Hermione quieted him as she looked around. Draco smiled softly. He knew what they could see.

He'd had to use magic, but he'd created a woodland wonderland and arranged a picnic lunch for the two. There were even butterflies and squirrels running around. The spells would only hold for two hours, but from the tension he had felt the day before, he didn't think Ron and Hermione would take more than half an hour to convey their feelings. The room would unlock after an hour anyway, just to be safe. Another small smile settled on his face as he thought of the two being happy together.

The other Order members could hardly have failed to notice that Draco the Matchmaker had struck again. Sirius and Remus barely surfaced these days and when they did they couldn't stop smiling and touching one another. Ron and Hermione were less obvious, all secret smiles and pretty blushes, but they all still knew. Molly and Arthur were happy in the happiness of the others, Tonks was in constant correspondence with Kingsley, Mad-Eye complained about people losing half their minds to love, and the other three Weasley children had owls coming and going at all hours of the day and night thanks to Draco's advice. The only person Draco hadn't helped, apart from Harry who could barely stand to be in the same room as him these days, was his Godfather.

"Severus, are you happy?"

"Happy, Draco?"

"Rather, are you lonely?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Everyone else has someone, except for you."

"You don't have anyone, Draco."

"…no one would want someone like me."

"Now that isn't tr-"

"Severus, please. Just…just tell me if you're lonely, if I can fix it."

The two men were sitting alone at the dining table, across from one another. Draco's hand was grasping Severus'. He was much calmer now, less prone to panicking and he was sleeping…occasionally, but he was suddenly in desperate need of contact. A constant reassurance through touch appeared to be necessary for him to function. Tonks, Remus, Molly, and Severus were the most willing to comply, but Sirius, Mad-Eye, Hermione, and even Fred and George would take his hand or rub his arms when he began to look lost. He no longer called anyone sir except Harry, but the two spoke so infrequently that no one noticed.

"There was someone. Once. I truly thought he would make me happy."

"What happened?"

Severus looked into Draco's eyes, more serious than he had ever looked.

"He did what his father told him and married your mother."

Draco gasped but didn't look at all upset.

"You? You're the Lost Boy?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Father used to tell me stories. Stories about a great love, more powerful than anything. It was between two people, the Stupid Man and the Lost Boy. They made each other whole, but the Stupid Man was weak and let go of the Lost Boy, he married the Sad, Kind Woman. He regretted it for the rest of his life."

"Draco…"

"Tell him, Severus. I've always known my Father was the Stupid Man and Mother was the Sad, Kind Woman, and I always dreamt I'd find him his Lost Boy. Please. It would make you both so happy."

Although nothing more was said for a week, Draco felt sure the two had finally been reunited. His hopes were confirmed when he received a letter from Lucius, passed on by Severus.

_And so the Lost Boy is Found again. Don't ever be a Stupid Man, my son._

The short note made Draco happier than he had ever been.

It was that night that Draco finally felt safe enough to sleep in his bed. He had been getting by with a couple of hours sleeping in a chair, uncomfortable enough that he had no trouble waking before he could succumb to nightmares. He thought now he had made the others so happy, he might be able to get some rest. Gingerly slipping between the sheets, he tossed and turned for several minutes before drifting off.

_Draco was pulled rudely from his bed and dragged through the Manor by two hooded men. Before he could react he was thrown to the ground before Lord Voldemort, surrounded by hooded men. There must have been at least twelve. He recognised his Father and Severus amongst them, but knew the two men could do nothing to save him. Rough hands were on him again, tearing off his pyjamas. He cried out, but was soon silenced. He lay, naked and shivering in the mud before Voldemort. _

_"I think it's time we broke you in, Draco."_

_Draco couldn't answer, only watch in mute horror as his limbs were bound. His hands were pulled above his head and ankles were pulled into the air while the invisible ropes spread his thighs wider…and wider…and wider. He was completely exposed in front of the men and their Lord. And his Father. And, oh God, Severus. He flushed with the shame, but could do nothing as Voldemort descended on him. He could do nothing as the man breached his virgin entrance without lube, without preparation, without care. He could do nothing about the rough hands of the other Death Eaters all over his body, stroking, tugging, touching. He could do nothing about the mixture of blood and semen trickling out of his arse as Voldemort took him again and again. _

_"Draco. Draco," his Father called out to him, Draco could do nothing. "Draco. Draco."_

"Draco. Draco."

Draco bolted awake. His hand groped for his wand even as sobs wracked his body. He was pulled into a warm chest and tried to both get away and pull closer. His rescuer seemed to understand what he needed and held him tighter and tighter still. Draco came to his senses and remembered where he was. He wondered who was holding him; he hadn't felt this safe in the arms of another since he was young enough to be pulled into his Father's lap.

"I know what you were dreaming about, Draco."

_What? Who was this person? What if… Oh God._ Draco pulled away from the man in his bed and squinted in the darkness, terrified of who would be looking back at him.

"Hey, Draco, it's only me. It's Harry."

"Oh God, sir. I thought you were one of…them."

"It's okay, Draco, calm down."

"There were so many hands, so many… hurt so much…my Father…"

He leaned back into Harry and allowed the other boy to lay them down. He was pulled onto Harry's chest and the brunet continued to rub soothing circles on Draco's back.

"What do you mean you know what I was dreaming about?"

"I can sometimes see what Voldemort sees. Especially when he's feeling a strong emotion. I…saw what happened to you."

When he got over the shock, Draco was overcome with shame and humiliation. Harry had seen him at his most helpless, his most pitiful and weak. No wonder the other boy despised him. _Then why is he in my bed?_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Before Draco could react, Harry had slid him off his chest and had slipped from the room. Draco wondered if he'd dreamt the whole encounter. He suddenly understood that Harry must have come to his senses and realised who he was comforting. Draco had known that no one could ever want him. He was nothing more than a Death Eater whore. He really didn't belong with these good, pure people. Seeing nothing else for it, Draco climbed out of bed and settled himself in his chair. He knew sleep would not come and instead watched through the window, waiting for the sun to rise.

Draco didn't even try to sleep anymore. He was sleeping less than he had been, going whole nights without a wink. The strain was starting to show. One night, after an order meeting, the group was gathered in the living room, sprawled across sofas and on the floor. The group was discussing the plans the Order had when Hermione silenced them, gesturing at a small couch. Harry was sitting uncomfortably at one end. At the other end, but still close to the other boy, Draco Malfoy was fast asleep. The group watched in silence as Draco's head dropped onto Harry's shoulder. Hermione cast a silence bubble around the two and quickly showed them all a spell she had found, it allowed the caster to write in the air.

"Should we go?" said Molly.

"We can't wake Draco, Lord knows the boy hasn't slept for days," said Remus.

"Then we'll go quietly," said Harry.

"If you move, you'll wake him, dear," said Molly.

"We can all go while you stay?" said Tonks.

"Don't you dare leave me with him," said Harry.

"Looks like we're all sleeping here, then," said Hermione.

"Arthur and I are going to bed and so is Ginny. We have to be at the station early tomorrow," said Molly.

"Mad-Eye and I are going with them, so we'll turn in as well," said Tonks.

The group left quietly, desperate not to wake Draco. Ron and Hermione were on another couch. He pulled her down to rest her head on his chest and the two fell asleep. Remus and Sirius were leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor. Sirius changed into Padfoot, curling into a furry black pillow for Remus. Fred and George were curled in an armchair each and soon everyone in the room except Harry was fast asleep.

"Why are you so afraid to be left with him?"

Harry nearly woke Draco as he started when the letters appeared. He'd completely forgotten the Snape was still there, hidden away in the shadows as he was.

"I'm not afraid of him," said Harry.

"Then why did you insist on company?"

"He's afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?"

"Or at least he still hates me."

"Explain yourself, Potter."

"The other night he was having a nightmare. I went in to wake him. He was crying so I sort of held him. I told him that I knew what had happened, that I'd seen it. He went all stiff and didn't speak. Obviously he's terrified of me or he hates me. Maybe both."

"Or perhaps, Potter, he's a little embarrassed that you saw him being raped and molested?"

"…I never thought of that."

"Idiot boy."

"Yes professor."

Snape chuckled before he took his leave, silently exiting the house.

When Tonks came downstairs for a glass of water an hour or so later, she saw Draco lying with his head in Harry's lap.

When Remus woke up a couple of hours after that, he saw Draco lying on Harry's chest, wrapped in the other boy's arms.

When Molly woke, bright and early, she saw Draco curled into himself with Harry spooning him from behind, arms gripping him possessively. She re-cast the silence charm around the two boys before waking the others. Although the boys couldn't hear anything, the group moved quietly and avoided the lounge room.

When Draco woke up and found himself in Harry's arms he blinked away tears and went back to sleep.

When Harry finally woke up and found himself cuddling Draco he sighed happily and gripped the boy closer.

When Harry looked at Draco, he saw one of the escaped tears and felt his heart drop. Sighing, he released the other boy and rolled away. He couldn't get up without waking the blond, but he would not force himself on the other. He lay still for a few moments before he heard a whimper. Draco was having another nightmare. Without thinking, Harry gathered the boy into his arms, rocking and whispering until Draco woke.

"Harry?"

"It's alright Draco, you're alright."

"I was having another nightmare," whispered Draco before he accused Harry. "You were holding me."

Harry cringed. "I'm sorry, Draco, you fell asleep on me. You can go now."

"What?"

"I understand, you can leave."

"But I-"

"I get that you're uncomfortable around me, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was holding you. You can go, don't feel obliged or that you owe me or anything."

Draco stared at Harry. Harry stared at Draco. Draco spoke first.

"You're sorry you were holding me?"

"I can see how uncomfortable it was making you."

Draco shook his head, trying to clear his confusion. He returned to a question that had been baffling him for weeks.

"Why do you hate me so much, Harry?"

"I don't. Not anymore."

"Then why…why do you look at me like I'm sc-scum?" Draco fought back tears.

"What? I don't. I…Draco…Look just…Why did you call out for me?"

"What?"

"I saw, Draco, I told you, I saw what that bastard did to you, but why me? Why were you calling out my name? Why not your Father, or Snape?"

"I…I don't know."

The two stared at one another until Draco could take no more. He was about to leave when Harry grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a sudden kiss. When Draco was released, he looked at Harry shyly.

"You really don't…hate me?"

"Not anymore. Not for a long time."

"You don't find me…repulsive, disgusting?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

"Because I couldn't stand that you'd called out for me. That you'd cried out my name and I hadn't been there for you."

"But you are now?"

"For as long as you'll have me."

Draco smiled and the two shared another kiss, soft and sweet. Harry's hands cupped Draco's cheeks while Draco had one hand holding one of Harry's wrists. Their eyes fluttered closed and they sighed as they pulled away.

"I think you're amazing, Draco. You're so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Draco…"

"Harry?"

"I really like you. "

Draco smiled, a proper smile, not one of the shy, wistful expressions that usually adorned his face. Harry kissed the smile before tugging the boy closer to his chest, cradling him tighter in his arms. The two slipped gently back to sleep.

When Draco woke, some two hours later, the house was empty. He carefully extracted himself from Harry and went to shower. He needed to think about what had happened. He washed himself slowly, mindful of the scars on his thighs and buttocks. When the washcloth brushed too firmly against one that was more tender he was transported.

_Draco was crying now. Tears slid down his face as Voldemort fucked him into the ground. The man wasn't even coming anymore; he was just pounding into Draco using some spell to keep him hard. The spell had probably made him bigger too, because Draco felt like he was being torn in half. To his absolute disgust and humiliation the creature on top of him had somehow brought him to orgasm earlier and the dried cum on his stomach sickened him. _

_"Look at how he cries," said Voldemort, finally pulling out. "So beautiful. He's practically broken in already, but let us make sure."_

_Draco found himself on hands and knees, bound in place. By some unspoken command, the Death Eaters formed a line. Draco saw his Father and Snape edge towards the back, but their Lord called out._

_"My two most faithful servants, you should be the first to partake in the pleasure I have arranged."_

_A blindfold was placed on him and something pushed against his lips. He swallowed bile as he realised what was expected of him and parted his lips. He didn't know if it was his Father or Snape or some other Death Eater, but that was the least of his worries as a burning line appeared on his abused backside. He didn't have to look back to know that Voldemort was using the magical whip on him. He had seen it used on others who disappointed the man, but it usually against shoulders and backs, not thoroughly fucked arses._

_For the longest time, Draco's world constricted to trying not to bite down as each strike landed and remembering to breathe around the cocks fucking his mouth. _

When Harry woke up, Draco was gone. He smiled as he remembered the previous night, the weight of the boy on his chest, the feel of the boy in his arms. He sat up sharply when he heard a pained moan from upstairs. Realising no one else was in the house, he ran towards the noise. He found Draco in the bathroom, standing under spray that had long since gone cold. Draco seemed to be reliving some torment and Harry was desperate to reach out to the boy, but knew that touching him right now would not be conducive to a positive reaction.

"Draco? Draco," He stood in the boy's view and tried to get his attention. "It's me, Harry. It's Harry Potter, Draco. I'm here to take you away from all this. Draco, I've come for you. Draco, it's Harry."

He didn't even know what he was saying, but the words seemed to have the desired effect. Draco's looked around before focusing on Harry.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Harry, you saved me."

Harry smiled before leaning over to turn off the shower. He held out a towel to Draco, but the boy gave him a pleading look and he realised what Draco wanted. Starting with the dripping blond hair, Harry gently rubbed and massaged with the towel, drying and comforting the trembling boy. He moved down his chest, his stomach, when he reached his cock and balls, he continued in his clinical fashion, methodical and objective. He moved up to dry Draco's back and shoulders, but faltered when he saw the boy's scarred bottom.

"Draco?"

Draco flushed and hung his head. _I knew he couldn't really mean it. He couldn't really want me. _He was pulled out of his shame when he felt a gentle hand run along one of the scars. His breath caught, waiting for the blinding pain but it never came. Harry's soft caresses were soothing, healing. He didn't even pull away when Harry grabbed one of Draco's own hands and ran it along one of the more tender scars. He traced them for hours, days, months. In reality it was only about twenty minutes, but it was enough. Draco knew that whatever else happened, those scars would remember Harry's touch now, not Voldemort's.

After tending to Draco, Harry had showered quickly before joining the other boy in the kitchen. Draco had cooked breakfast and it was indeed delicious. When Harry appeared in the doorway, hair still wet, Draco contemplated how nice it was to be able to look at that face again. When Harry smiled at him, Draco realised that it was nowhere near as nice as looking at that face when it was happy to see him. Him. That smile was for Draco Malfoy and no one else. Draco bit his lip, trying to stop himself from grinning like a loon.

"Merlin, Dray, this is delicious."

"Dray?"

"Oh, erm, do you mind? It just sort of slipped out, but if you hate it I won't say it again, I just-"

"I like it."

"Oh. Right. Good, actually, because so do I. Dray."

Draco couldn't stop the grin this time, but suspected his couldn't be much loonier than the one Harry was sporting.

"Dray?"

"Yes?"

"Look, I know this is hard, I just wondered how you…how you escaped."

"Oh."

"You don't have to say. I don't want to push you into anything, I just wanted to …know."

Draco didn't say anything for the longest time. He just sat, looking intently at his fingers. Harry wondered if he'd managed to screw the whole thing up already.

"After…what you saw, Voldemort chained me up. He…he put a…cockring on me and attached it to a chain in the dungeons. I was down there for two days, waiting for the next time he was feeling bored. Every time I moved I thought I was going to die from the pain, so I think it must have been magical. It, the ring, it was…rough on the underside, although I guess I should be thankful it wasn't spiked or something. It…wouldn't scar, though because then the skin wouldn't feel so bad, it just rubbed…me raw. Snape visited me. He gave me water when he could. He told me that my Father had been sent away and that's why he wasn't there too. He had a salve, a healing one. He couldn't use it on most of the injuries, Voldemort would know, but he put some…inside. The second night, I could tell there was no one in the house. And then the ring just…fell off. I realised you must have hurt Voldemort and his magic was no longer able to sustain all his dark objects. I was so tempted to just run, just get out, but I realised I wouldn't get far. My clothes and wand were in a chest next to me in the dungeons. He obviously thought I'd never get free and was taunting me. So I ran, I ran to Dumbledore and he sent me here."

Harry was crying and so was Draco. As one, the boys left their seats and walked to each other. Harry, because he could be brave, took the blond in his arms. This wasn't a sleep-dazed cuddle or a clinical caress; this was two men in an embrace. They stood for the longest time, wrapped in each other.

They were still that way when Sirius, Remus, and Severus returned from the scouting trip they'd been on that morning. The three men didn't want to disrupt, but they had brought a surprise for Draco.

"Boys," said Severus. "If I could possibly have your attention."

Draco jumped and flushed, trying to pull away from Harry, but the brunet held him firmly, turning only his face towards the professor.

"You've got it, Snape, what's up?"

"We have a…surprise for Draco."

"What kind?"

"Relax, Mr. Potter, it's something Draco asked me to go after."

Draco frowned at the odd turn of phrase, but when he saw a figure step into the room he wrenched himself from Harry's arms and flew to his Father.

"Father, you're here!"

"You brought a Death Eater to Headquarters, what were you thinking?" said Harry.

"Harry, he turned when Draco did, he's been working with Severus since well before graduation," said Remus.

"And look how happy Draco is," said Sirius. He had become quite fond of the boy.

Harry looked at Draco. He'd had to lean up on his tiptoes to get his arms around Lucius' neck, but his Father's arms around his waist held him steady. The two men were crying and talking over one another. From what Harry could hear, 'I love you', 'I'm sorry', and 'Oh God, you're safe' were the recurring themes.

Finally they pulled apart and Draco scampered back to Harry's side. Harry almost laughed at the boy's antics, but allowed himself to be drawn forward and presented to Lucius.

"Father, I would like you to meet my beau, Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." Lucius' deep voice held more warmth than Harry had heard before and his eyes, so like Draco's, were smiling at him. Harry took the proffered hand in a firm handshake.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir."

"There is no need to stand on such formalities, you must call me Lucius."

Harry still didn't entirely trust the man, there was too much history for such a change overnight, but he knew how much the meeting meant to Draco and replied just as warmly.

"Then you must call me Harry, Lucius."

Soon the group was conversing freely and, when he knew it would go unnoticed, Sirius leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Well handled, pup. I thought Draco was going to melt watching you two."

Harry chuckled at the image but was glad to have pleased his boyfriend so.

Sirius' hand was resting in its usual place on Remus' hip and Harry and Draco were holding hands, but only Draco was prepared for Lucius to rest his hand on the back of Severus' neck and massage it gently. Draco laughed at the looks of shock on the faces of the other three men. Severus flushed a little at the attention, but Lucius was proud of his lover. Plus, he still couldn't believe his Lost Boy had come back to him, and he wasn't about to let him go again.

"Somehow, I'm not as shocked as I think I should be," said Sirius.

"Then stop doing a flycatcher impersonation," said Remus.

Sirius gently hit his lover before turning on Severus.

"How long have you to been going at it then?"

"Malfoy's do not 'go at it', they make sweet, mind-blowing love until the early hours," said Lucius. "Going at it is more the style of men of the house of Black."

Now Draco was the one blushing while Harry laughed.

"Shouldn't this sort of questioning be reserved for the two virile young bucks in the room?" asked Sirius.

Draco paled and Lucius and Severus looked worried, but Harry simply gripped Draco's hand tighter and smirked at Sirius.

"I wouldn't want to turn your hair grey, old man, with the stories of our exploits."

Remus groaned and put a stop to all the sex talk.

"If we could lower the testosterone for just a moment, gentlemen, can we move into the dining room?"

"Sure thing, Wifey," said Sirius.

"What."

"Well, we all know you're the woman in this relationship, Babe. You even have your own time of the month."

"Would you like to become intimately acquainted with the couch, Sirius? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Sirius paled while the others laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Snape, it's obvious you're the woman," he said.

"Of course he is. Malfoys are always the men in relationships, even when they're women," said Lucius, drawing himself up to his full, impressive height.

"Oh shut up," said Severus as he and Remus stalked into the dining room.

Lucius and Sirius shared a laugh before hurrying in to placate their lovers. Harry turned to Draco, "Are you holding up alright, love?"

"Yeah, it's just they all…"

"Hey, our sex life is nobody's business but ours. We can go either way – tell them the truth, or leave it to me and I'll shut them up when they turn to us."

"Um, the second one, I think, but Harry, do you mi-"

Harry interrupted with a soft kiss.

"Draco, we will have sex when you are ready and when I am ready. That is the only right time and if it's tonight, next week, or next year, it will be no less right. Ok?"

Draco smiled and allowed Harry to lead him through the room.

"Look, it's clear that whoever bottoms is the woman," Sirius was saying.

"You're full of shit, Black," said Severus.

"You're on thin ice, Black," said Remus.

"Harry, help me before I'm in the doghouse for life, who bottoms?"

Severus and Lucius made to interrupt, worried for Draco, but the blond sent them a small smile as Harry answered his Godfather. Draco was wondering what Harry was going to say. Although it seemed to bother the others, Draco was fairly certain of and comfortable with the fact that he was probably the woman in the relationship. He could feel the power radiating off Harry, he could never dominate that.

"Why, I do, Sirius."

"See? So Draco's the-what?"

"I bottom, Sirius. I get on my back, or sometimes on my knees, and Draco shoves his great, thick, co-"

"Harry."

Harry gulped and turned to face Remus, "Erm, yes?"

"I believe you can prove your point a little less explicitly."

"Right you are, Remus."

"Anyway, Remus and Severus bottom, and they're clearly the women. Harry bottoms, so that makes him the woman," said Lucius.

"Not on your life, Malfoy. My Godson is not the woman in his relationship," said Sirius.

"I told you that Malfoy's are always the man."

"Not this time. Tell him Harry."

"Sorry, Sirius, but Draco's definitely got the pants in this one."

Draco tuned out the rest of the scuffle and wondered about what Harry had said. Did he really think that Draco was the top, the man? Was he just saying it to stir up Sirius? That was a distinct possibility, but Harry sounded so sure. Draco decided he didn't really care, so long as he was part of the relationship. He suddenly realised that he had the attention of all the men at the table and that Harry and Severus had gone.

"Yes?"

"So do you really top Harry?" said Sirius.

"Erm, isn't that what he just said?"

"See? Now give it a rest with this man in the relationship and woman in the relationship shit if you want to still be in one at all," said Remus.

Harry reappeared with drinks for all. Sirius and Remus had were holding hands on the table. Harry slung his arm around Draco's shoulders. When Severus slipped back in after hanging up his cloak, Lucius grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. Severus flushed as Sirius laughed, but leaned back into Lucius' firm chest. Draco smiled at how happy his Father looked and Harry kissed him softly.

Soon the other Order members began to arrive at the Headquarters. It appeared everyone had been successful on their outing. Ron and Hermione as well as Fred and George had found places of their own to live, so Molly and Arthur were returning to the Burrow. Tonks was going on a weeklong stake-out before she moved in with Kingsley, and Mad-Eye was about to embark on a secret mission for the next month or so. No one seemed particularly surprised to see Lucius, everyone apart from Harry and Draco being briefed on the plans to extricate the ex-Death Eater. Albus came for dinner and they had a celebration of sorts, a farewell before everybody left Grimmauld Place the next morning.

Harry woke to the smell of a delicious breakfast, but when he went down, Remus was cooking.

"Was Draco a bit tired out, Harry?" said Remus.

"Yeah, I guess the excitement of seeing his father and all,' said Harry.

"No that's…Harry," said Remus. "You're not sleeping with Draco, are you?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because if you shared a bed with him you would know if he was tired."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Shit. Don't tell anyone, would you Remus? I don't want him to feel pressured and it's easier to lie about it than have everyone know that we hadn't slept together."

"Of course Harry, you know you can trust me with anything. If anything, I'm glad, I know some of what he's been through and I don't think diving in so soon would have been for the best."

"Thanks and -"

"Especially don't tell Sirius?"

"Yeah."

The two men shared breakfast, talking quietly about Draco and Lucius. Sirius came down as Harry was finishing, so he grabbed some breakfast and took it up to Draco, leaving Remus and Sirius alone. He didn't miss the wince when Sirius sat down though. _Hmm, wonder who the woman is now, Sirius?_ As he climbed the stairs he met Lucius and Severus. Lucius was in a pair of low slung silken pants while Severus was fully clothed in his pyjamas and wrapped in a dressing gown. Harry could hear the two arguing as they passed.

"Come on, Sev, no one will care, we're all men here."

"I care, Lucius, so kindly remove your hand from my person."

"But Severus," whined Lucius. "You look practically edible in the mornings."

"Stop groping me Lucius, I am not going to run about half dressed so you can fondle whichever part of me takes your fancy."

"But I fancy all of you, Sev."

Harry swallowed his embarrassment when he saw how happy the two men were to be together. They really did love each other, and the way they balanced one another out was almost comical.

Shaking his head, Harry knocked on Draco's door.

"Dray? Are you up yet?"

"Mmmph."

"Shall I take that as a no?"

"You try sleeping when your room is next to Father's and Severus'. My poor ears."

Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Draco tilted his head and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth. Soon Harry was lying on Draco, pushing his hands under the blond's shirt and stroking his stomach. When they pulled back, Harry rolled them onto their sides.

"You know, my room is far away from Severus' and Sirius' as well."

"Harry, I-"

"I don't mean that, but I think I'd like to just share a bed with you, like we did on the couch."

"What, you mean you'd be content with just cuddling me while we sleep?"

"If that's what we both want."

"Cut the crap, Harry, what we both _know_ is that we're waiting for me to be ready to sleep with you, not the other way around."

"Draco, I might be ready to sleep with you now, but I will never push you for it. I mean it, if you say yes and then climb into my bed and it's too much, we'll stop. If you say yes and then get your cock half-way up my arse and it's too much, we'll stop. I promise you that we will not do anything you don't want to, bedroom-wise. Ever."

Draco blushed prettily and wouldn't meet Harry's gaze, but Harry heard his whisper "Then I think I'd quite like to share your bed, Harry."

Harry grinned and pulled the blond to him in another passionate kiss. When his hands crept to Draco's nipples and Draco stopped him, Harry simply got up and grabbed the breakfast he'd brought. They ate in silence, happy to simply be close to each other.

The six men managed to rub along nicely for the next three weeks, even through Remus' transformation. Severus prepared Wolfsbane and Padfoot and Moony were able to curl up together in the basement. The problem came two mornings after the full moon and originated in Severus' and Lucius' bed.

Severus woke to find his back crushed to Lucius' muscular chest. The two were naked from the waist up so Severus was could feel the heat of the arm slung around his waist. He was not at all adverse to Lucius' displays of affection in the bedroom; they only embarrassed him when they were there for all to see. He snuggled into the older man and became aware of an insistent presence against his pyjama clad arse. He smirked and wriggled a little more, eliciting a moan from Lucius. The half-awake blond trailed his hand up Severus' stomach to tweak a nipple. Severus frowned at the caress. The man was holding his pectoral muscle oddly, almost cupping it, almost as though Lucius thought Severus had-

"Mmm Narcissa…"

Severus jumped as though he'd been stung, jolting Lucius fully into consciousness. Severus leapt from the bed and the two men stared at one another until Severus turned and fled from the room.

Harry, Draco, Remus, and Sirius were sitting at the dining table, nursing coffees and munching on toast when Severus ran into the room. The man looked furious and scarily close to tears. He flung himself into a chair, his back ramrod straight and his hands gripping the edge of the table. The four men stared in shock as a sob escaped Severus' lips and he buried his face in his arms. To the further surprise of everyone present, it was Sirius who moved to comfort him. Severus jumped at the feeling of a coarse hand on his bare shoulder. He sneered as he realised Lucius had finally managed to get him to come downstairs half-dressed.

"Severus?" said Sirius.

"Leave me alone," said Severus.

"Hey now, it can't be so bad, Sev. Tell us what's wrong, we'll fix it. Surely there's nothing Lucius wouldn't solve for his Lost Boy."

The words were gentle, but Severus sobbed again. Draco narrowed his eyes before turning to find his Father frozen in the doorway. Scowling, he rose to confront the man.

"Bloody buggering fuck, Father, really?" he was standing in Lucius' face, staring the taller man down. "What are you playing at? Are you really so heartless? You can't keep this shit up. Mother put up with you for so long because she knew you never loved her. You don't have that excuse right now, so what the actual fuck?"

Lucius opened his mouth to answer, but a voice called from across the room, "Draco."

"Not now," the young Malfoy didn't turn around. "He's not a Lost Boy anymore, Father. He's not going to forgive your every transgression just because of how good you can make him feel. Dammit, you can't treat people like this."

"Draco, it was an accident," said Lucius, pleading with his son.

"Draco, could you…could you all give us a minute?" said Severus.

Grudgingly the others left the room, each silently vowing to listen at the door.

"Severus, I am truly sorry," Lucius knelt before his lover. "I was not in possession of all my faculties, I am so, so sorry."

"Do you…Do you wish I were she?"

"Never, Severus. It was always you. I woke with Narcissa for fifteen years and such habits are hard to break, but it was and always will be only you."

"Always?" Severus' voice was so soft and shy the eavesdroppers could barely hear it.

"Always and forever, my Severus."

Lucius pulled Severus into a possessive kiss, claiming the other man. He had been truly terrified that he was going to lose his Lost Boy once and for all, and had readily agreed with everything his son had shouted at him. His hands moved constantly across Severus, holding his face, tracing his neck, across his chest, running down his sides, down to cup his arse. He had to feel his lover, feel that he was really there with him, in his arms. For his part, Severus was moaning and giving in to the sensations. Feeling slightly awkward, the four men behind the door took their leave, each vowing to clean the table when they returned.

The six men lived fairly amiably in the house for the next four months. Remus would transform in the dungeons with Padfoot, Sirius and Severus would bicker, Lucius would shower Severus in affection much to his discomfort, and Harry and Draco would grow slowly closer. They shared a bed every night, and slept only in their pyjama pants. Draco no longer stopped Harry's wandering hands with such fervent terror. One night he'd even let Harry suck him off, but when he realised he couldn't bear to return the favour yet, he wouldn't allow a repeat performance. Harry was as caring and loving as he had been at the start and seemed never to grow frustrated, no matter how many times Draco told him 'no'.

It was at this time that the call came. The call to arms. The six men readied themselves for the oncoming battle. The others knew it would fall to them to protect Harry while he defeated Voldemort.

The battle was short and bloody. It was fought in the Forbidden Forest, but no Death Eaters made it to the castle. It happened to coincide with the full moon, and a Wolfsbaned Remus fought it out with a wild Greyback. They sustained more injuries than they should have been able to survive, but somehow the only fatality on the side of the Light was Mad-Eye, and considering he took twelve Death Eaters with him, they decided he was probably okay with it. Soon it was down to Harry and Voldemort.

They faced each other in a clearing. Voldemort had hidden behind his followers whereas Harry was weary from the fight. He had never been good at closing his mind, regardless of Severus' recently renewed instruction in the subject. The five men standing behind Harry watched as Voldemort invaded the boy's mind. The Dark Lord rifled through the memories. So the Boy Who Lived had shacked up with the Death Eater whore. If he was crass Voldemort would have made a comment about sloppy seconds. Instead he looked with interest at the continued refusals from the blond. _Could it be…? Had Harry never taken the whore? Why would he keep him around if not for a fuck?_

"He's a remarkably good fuck, Potter, what's stopping you?" said Voldemort.

When Harry didn't answer the Dark Lord laughed and continued his goading.

"He's been broken in, you know, but I'm sure his arse is still nice and tight. And those delicious sounds he makes. He doesn't even object to bandage, you could tie him up and fuck him until he screams like the dirty, worthless whore he is."

Voldemort froze mid-taunt. His mind was suddenly overwhelmed with images. Harry and Draco kissing softly, holding hands under the table, stroking and petting in a darkened bedroom, cuddling close as they fell asleep. He saw Draco's face scrunched up in pleasure as he came for Harry, Severus' blush when Lucius groped his arse as they walked down the street, Remus and Sirius falling into each other's arms after a transformation, Severus and Lucius kissing passionately after they made up, Arthur and Molly kissing gently as Arthur left for work, Ron and Hermione laughing together, the images wouldn't stop. He could feel his body slipping from his control, he could feel his mind becoming frazzled and all the while Harry kept up his assault. Finally he had run through all the images until a segment played over and over like a movie. Draco and Harry lying on a sofa, leaning in gently for a sweet kiss where Harry cupped Draco's face and Draco held Harry's wrist. The two pulled apart and whispered to each other.

"I think you're amazing, Draco. You're so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Draco…"

"Harry?"

"I really like you. "

And then Draco smiled. He beamed, really, his face lighting up with unexpected pleasure. Voldemort died with the image of the happy boy burnt onto his brain. Harry collapsed with the effort, but with ten strong arms reaching for him, he never hit the ground.

The following two weeks were a haze of hospitals and press conferences for the six men who had been there when Voldemort fell. Harry refused to elaborate on how he had defeated the Dark Lord, only saying that it was 'love'. The whirlwind had died down somewhat by the time Sirius was coming home from a shopping trip to find himself alone in the house save for Severus. The other man seemed deep in thought, viciously worrying his bottom lip, and barely noticed Sirius come in.

"Severus? What're you all worked up about?"

"Sirius," said Severus, for the two had managed to find themselves on first name basis. "It's nothing just…well, Lucius has…asked me to marry him."

Severus was unprepared for Sirius to whoop and leap in the air before grabbing the Potions Master in a bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations, that's bloody wonderful Severus!"

"Ah... thank you, Sirius."

"Hold on, why are you so worried? You said yes didn't you?"

"Of course I did. It's just that…"

"Tell me, Severus, I promise not to laugh."

"It's not even that important, mostly just embarrassing really. I don't think Lucius has even realised, he's got Draco, so that's settled, but most of the people who used to care about me are dead and I haven't exactly been in the position to meet new people, you see? So it'll look rather uneven and-"

"Severus, stop babbling. What is the problem?"

"I've no one to stand up for me at the altar."

Sirius felt his heart go out to the man as he hung his head and whispered the embarrassing admission.

"Why of course you do-"

"Don't try to cajole me, Sirius. I know there is no one."

"Well there's me."

"You?"

"Not like you've got an alternative."

"Sirius-"

"Oh do shut up Severus, and stop worrying. I'll stand up for you and if Draco wants Harry with him standing for his Father, Remus will join me. We could hardly let one of our own get married without the proper send off, now could we?"

And that was how Remus and Harry found themselves standing up with Draco and Sirius at the Malfoy-Snape wedding. As they gave their blessings and the two men said their vows, the bonding rings were presented by Kingsley and the couple was wed. It was a quiet ceremony, only Order members, but the crowd cheered as the two were driven off in a carriage, not to return for the rest of the month.

Halfway through the honeymoon, Sirius and Remus were wed in secret ceremony with only Harry, Draco and Kingsley as witnesses. They were off soon after, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the house. The first day was normal enough, they chatted and read and snogged and flew, but when Harry was watching Draco cook dinner he could see he was getting restless.

"Dray, what's up?"

"Do you know that it's exactly six months since we got together, Harry?"

"Really? Time does fly when you're having fun then, hey?"

"How did you do it, Harry? Don't just say love, I want you to tell me exactly how."

Harry sighed, he hadn't told his housemates how he had vanquished Voldemort, but he realised he was going to have to show Draco.

"Can that cook by itself for a minute? Come over here," Harry guided Draco into a chair and placed his fingers on the other man's temples. "This should be fairly painless for you, but I meant what I said. I just showed him love."

Draco frowned but soon gasped as the images began to flood his mind. He was shocked as he saw himself and Harry snogging and touching, but his cheeks were bright red when he saw his own face in orgasm, nose scrunched up and lips parted, moaning softly. He watched in wonder as images of the other couples they knew flitted through his brain before the scene of he and Harry's first kiss played over and over in his mind. He didn't realise he was crying until Harry was wiping his tears away.

"Draco? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"You…You love me."

"What?"

"You said you showed…him love. You should him us. You love me."

"I do, Draco. I love you so much."

"Harry-"

"You don't have to say it back right now, Dray, I understand."

"No, Harry, will you…will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Do you mean…"

"Will you fuck me?"

Harry blanched at the coarse words but looked closely at Draco's face.

"Wouldn't you rather…"

"No, I want you to be in control."

"Are you sure, Dray?"

"No, but…I think I'd like to try it anyway. You said you'd stop if I asked, right?"

"In an instant."

"Good. Now let me get back to dinner."

Harry nodded and released the blond, but sat in a daze as he watched his soon-to-be lover move around the kitchen. _Am I really going to get to fuck Draco? Oh God, I'll have to be so careful, I'll have to make it so perfect, if he doesn't enjoy it then he might nev-_

"Stop thinking so much, Harry."

"Sorry?"

"Stop worrying. We're going to have sex, it's what lovers do, and you do love me don't you, Harry?"

"So much, Dray."

"Good. I'd hate to not have my feelings returned."

It took Harry a few minutes to realise what Draco meant, but when he did he leapt from his seat and grabbed the blond around the waist, kissing him deeply. Draco moaned into the touch and barely had time to cast a stasis spell on the dinner before he was swept away by sensation. Harry's tongue was in his mouth. Harry's hands were on his waist, his hair, his chest, his arse. Harry's hips were grinding on his. Draco felt possessed, claimed, owned and to his complete surprise it felt wonderful. In a moment of clarity he realised that while he belonged to Harry with his mind, body, and soul, Harry belonged to him in the same way.

His tongue was tangling with Harry's. His hands were on Harry's hips, his stomach, his neck, his face. His hips were grinding back against Harry's. He was a willing participant in this, someone to love and be loved, not to be used. In his musings, he hadn't noticed Harry spell away their clothes and jumped when he felt flesh on flesh. Immediately Harry pulled away.

"Are you ok?"

"Don't stop, Harry."

Harry chuckled before sweeping the blond off his feet and carrying him to their bedroom.

Draco posed coyly when Harry dropped him on the bed and felt gratified to see Harry's eyes widen and hear his breath hitch.

"Merlin, Draco, you look fucking edible."

Before Draco could retort, Harry attacked and seemed to be trying to eat him. He straddled the smaller boy, licking and sucking his chest and stomach. He tongued Draco's navel before leaning down to lick a stripe up the boy's cock making him moan. He sucked Draco's cock into his mouth, swallowing him whole. Draco bucked and cried out, but Harry kept on with his task. He coated one of his fingers in lube before giving Draco's dick an extra hard suck and slipping one finger into his hole. He stilled when Draco whimpered, but when he felt him push down on the intrusion and whisper 'please…' he continued. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, he stretched and opened Draco's arsehole until he was sure he would cause as little pain as possible. He pulled off Draco's cock before the boy could orgasm, but claimed his mouth in a kiss before the boy could protest.

Harry scattered feather light kisses all over Draco's face as he slowly pushed himself in. He was terrified of causing the slightest pain, but Draco locked his legs around Harry's waist and pulled until Harry was buried balls deep in his arse. They locked eyes, gazing at one another in amazement before kissing feverishly. Harry started a gentle rhythm, but at Draco's urging he was soon pounding in, battering Draco's prostate with every thrust. He snuck a hand between their stomachs and stroked Draco once, twice, thrice, and again before Draco started coming in hot spurts over Harry's hand. His channel clenched and rung Harry's orgasm from him. He thrust until he was spent and before collapsing, the two curled together in post-coital bliss.

When Draco woke up he was tangled in bed sheets, naked and alone. He rolled over and his felt a twinge in his arse. He expected a rush of nausea, to be overcome with memories of those two days with Voldemort, but his thoughts were only of Harry. Harry kissing him, stroking him, sucking him, fucking him. Draco shook his head and corrected himself – making love to him. He turned towards the bathroom where he could hear Harry tunelessly singing an old muggle rock song.

"And I wish, I wish I knew the right words. To make you feel better, walk out of that place. To defeat them in our secret battles. Show them you can be your own man again…"

He trailed off as he walked the bedroom and caught sight of Draco lying sprawled on the bed, completely starkers.

"Merlin, I love you, Dray."

Draco smiled and beckoned Harry over for a kiss. When they pulled apart he leaned to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I think those might be the right words, Harry."

Harry laughed and leaned in for another, more intense kiss.

"You know one day I'm going to ask you to marry me, Draco?"

"Of course."

"Of course?"

"Well it's just that, erm, what Sirius was saying, well I think it's true and my Father won't like it but, ahh, I don't mind, even though Remus was cross, so it makes sense."

"Eloquent, Draco."

"Oh shut up. What I'm trying to say is that I sort of always thought I was the, you know, woman sort of one in this. But it doesn't bother me, I mean, you're so…dominating, but in a good way, I mean, I feel so…safe with you. When you sort of own me it feels sort of amazing."

Harry grinned at the admission from his obviously embarrassed boyfriend and leaned in to show just how dominating he could be.


End file.
